A story of Love, Live, and SMASHING
by Zeckrost
Summary: After the Twilight Crisis, Link feels empty, Like there's nothing more he can do, apart from laying the Master Sword to rest, but in doing so, He becomes officially a nothing. But, fate has something in store for him, well, to be exact. Master Hand does...
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath Of The Twilight

**_I do not own any characters from Sega, Konami, or Nintendo. I do not own any rights to the characters used during this fanfiction. And, If you have any complaints or have anything to add. Please do. And don't sue._**

 _Heh, that rhymed._

* * *

 _ **~X~**_

* * *

After defeating the Gerudo King, Ganon, during the Twilight Crisis, and sealing him away, as long with saying farewell to Midna, the secret twilight princess who got overthrown by Zant -A minion of Ganondorf who later betrayed his master- I couldn't take it in, during the moment, yes I could've. But, now? It just feels insane and confusing. Not to mention meeting Zelda and soon becoming officially stated as a knight, The royal protector even! I am not sure I even want that. But...I can't muster up enough courage to talk. A cruel joke really, I get the Triforce of courage and I am too afraid to speak, and all I want to do is to have some peace...hmmm, Considering I am still a free man, I decide to leave for a while, I will come back.

I walk around Hyrule and look around at these faces I've known and to the random people. All of them look up at me. Whispering "In the name of the three goddesses! It's Link!"

I just brush it off. There's something more important on my mind. One being, I need to return The Mater Sword to it's rightful place, in the Sacred Grove. The second one, well, that can wait. I reach the main entrance of Hyrule City, and take a breath. I step outside and feel the fresh air, not tainted by hidden darkness, no sense of twili. It's just clean and pure air. Filled with no danger.

Instead of whistling Epona's song with a horse clover grass, I attempt to do it with my, well own mouth. Over the horizon I hear her, "it actually worked?! Oh my god, yes! This is amazing!" I say to myself overjoyed at the smallest of triumphs. Epona comes right up to me, I stroke her, To thank her for everything she's ever done for me, for being there from the very start off my journey. Huh, kinda funny how she's my oldest and best friend. Which, makes this even more special.

After a ride back to my home, in Ordon village, I let Epona rest in her favorite spot. The fountain, just near the thicket of Ordon forest near the sacred grove. Giving her a reassurance, and saying to her. "It's alright girl, I'll be back soon. I just need to put the master sword back, and then. I'll come back straight to you. But, stay safe. And, If I dissapear, go to Zelda or someone that'll look after you. Thank you, Epona." She responds with a confirming nay, that is comforting to me.

I turn back into my wolf form once more. It's funny, How this may be the last time I'm able to do this. Because, it is only through The Master Sword I was able to turn back. But, then I remember that Midna, as a last final gift gave me the ability to transform without The Master Sword, OR this black stone. So, it turns out it's not as funny as I once thought. But, I always tend to get caught in a moment and stop thinking about everything, making me stupid as Midna would typically say~I make a sprint in wolf form because, I somehow longed to be in wolf form and just rely on my pure instincts once more. Helps me feel at ease.

I reach the door to the main entrance and turn back into my human form. **"funny...I don't remember leaving it shut."** In instinct I pull out _my_ sword and shield _._ I cautiously walk up to the door, and open it. I step inside with a fighting stance.

 **"Hello Link, The Hero of Twilight. I have an offer to make."**


	2. Chapter 2: Laid To Rest?

**All characters belong to their rightful owners. Konami, Sega, And Nintendo. All rights belong to them.**

* * *

 _ **~X~**_

* * *

Zelda was looking around her kingdom. Embracing it once more. Since, the last time she saw this place whole was before Ganon and the Twili attacked. Nostalgia kicked into her veins. But, this time. Instead of being alone in this kingdom. She had a friend. The man with the Triforce of Courage. Link. Which, to her. Was exciting. But, it was uneasy. He still hadn't ushered a single word to her. She knew he wasn't mute, because, she saw him talking to Epona, his fabled horse and he also talked to Midna.

Which, in remembering everything that happened to him. She wanted to check on Link. To see if he was alright. Even though he held the Triforce of Courage, He wasn't exactly that strong. In emotions, that is. Because, she has seen Link block and knockback blows from heavy axes, swords, and even being able to take a hit or five from magic. Specifically Ganon's magic. She even heard he can lift up and move steel bolted chains, WITHOUT his power bracelet. Which, to her seems almost impossible that he can do that.

Zelda begins her search for Link, starting with asking her guards. "Excuse me, But, I don't suppose you saw Link anywhere?"

"Yes your highness. He was on the balcony, Still is. You should find him there." The guard responds, with the uppermost pride that Zelda, the princess talked to him, Him of all the other guards. It was an honour.

"Thank you. Now, what's your name, sir?" Zelda asks happily.

"Percius, Your highness." He chuckles, clearly honored.

"Well, Percius. I am glad to have you within my Kingdom, as a guard, and a subject." Zelda says, still overjoyed about going to visit Link. She then walks out to the balcony. "Link, Are you here?" She questions.

No response. He isn't here. Not to say he wasn't, because he was. She hopes. But, she comes to the conclusion that Link must've left when Percius left his watch for a break.

"You snuck out, didn't you Link?" She says, out aloud to herself. In hopes he would somehow be revealed to her or come back and say yes.

* * *

 **An Entire day passes by.**

By which Zelda found out that Link went for a ride. However, that was a mere day ago now...something's wrong.

After a while of riding in the castle's fields. She starts to tire and get bored. Constantly thinking where Link would be. Saying "Where are you Link? Why do you always have to be so silent and mysterious in ways?"

Zelda hears a sound in a distance. A sound unlike any other. A horse, but not just any horse. Link's horse, Epona. Which, starts her to get excited that Link has returned. She looks around to pinpoint the where Epona is coming from. It seems he is coming to Zelda herself.

She sees Epona. But no hero. He's not with Epona. She blinks furiously looking closer and rubbing her eye's to see if her mind's playing tricks on her. It's not. Link is not on Epona, and Epona is looking scared and worried about her master? What happened to link she herself begins to think and starts panicking.

* * *

 **~X~**

* * *

 **"Hello Link, The Hero of Twilight. I have an offer to make."** Says a voice, unlike any other.

I look around, Instantly seeing a wall-master, Odd, it's pure white and, hang on...It spoke. How? Well, I'm not going to get answers from thinking to myself. "What do you want?"

"What I want is to make you an offer. You've got nothing left to do here, and you know it. But, I want to help you. Because, I know that look in your eyes. You crave destruction so you can fight..."

I clear my throat from the nerves that this...thing is sending off. "Just, please get to the point."

"The point is that there's a tournament...I want you to join it. Fight. Mean something. Win, beat the best of the best."

"You're wrong. There is something for me here." I say, confidently, although I am not too sure myself.

"Fine...But, I have a **strong feeling** you'll enter my tournament in the end. Without me coming back to offer you this choice again." With that the hand dissapears, but not before conveniently waving goodbye. Which, does creep Link out, a lot..

 _"Something's wrong"_ I say to myself. I've only been talking for mere minutes and the sun's already setting? That's...bad. EPONA! Oh my god, I forgot about Epona! She's probably gone to find Zelda or someone, to tell them of my absence! Which, I am kinda glad about. Because, she listened to me.

I rush out, deciding the Master Sword can wait, To check upon Epona. "Damn, She's gone." But, amidst knowing she's gone. I am kinda glad she is, because, she probably has gone somewhere safe if she did listen to me...But...that Wallmaster? I am not sure what or who is behind that. Please don't be Ganon, or Zant...Or Midna. Yet again, Midna...I wouldn't mind if it was her actually. But this means I have something to prepare for, or not...because, whatever it was, -Sounded male, so guessing it's a he- Whoever or whatever he was did say he would leave me alone...But, I am NOT GIVING UP THE MASTER SWORD...just yet.

* * *

 ** _0~I~0_**

* * *

 _ **Hello, This is the author speaking. I'd just like to point out a couple of things. The:**_ _ **~X~**_ _ **represents a different characters view. And the:**_ **_0~I~0_** ** _represents me talking or making a note. Just like this one!_**

 ** _And, please tell me if you enjoy this and if you don't. Give me your opinion on what I can do better! And how, and why!_**

 ** _However, this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Summoned By The Master

**All characters belong to their rightful owners. Konami, Sega, And Nintendo. All rights belong to them.**

* * *

 _ **~X~**_

* * *

"It's just so boring, I need something to spice everything up. Like more new contestants. If only _**HE**_ accepted..." Master hand is in deep contemplation of how to make things more...different. How to add some new flair to the mixture! Someone unlike any other, someone who actually fights the darkness. "That gives me an idea...someone who fights wars for a living. But, who? Maybe someone with a twist, someone old but young. the clone perhaps..."

"Master hand, I am confused to why you summoned me? Was it just to complain about the hero of twilight not deciding to join our roster. Or this Snake person being a possible candidate?" A strangely feminine voice questions master hand.

"Huh? That gives me an idea...what if Link didn't have a choice? His sole purpose is to destroy the darkness..."

"Where are you getting at master?"

"Just get me Snake! I'll handle everything else hahaha!" Master Hand laughs ominously.

* * *

 ** _~X~_**

* * *

Link rushes out of the sacred grove as fast he could. Calling Epona as soon as possible. Once Link calls his fabled steed he carries on rushing towards the entrance of Ordon Village, hoping to meet Epona sooner and make sure they know he's actually fine, and safe.

* * *

 ** _~X~_**

* * *

Epona's head perks up, she hears Link calling for her from all across Hyrule. Epona starts to dart off into the direction she once came.

Zelda quickly realizes this in her panic and starts darting off to follow Epona on her pure white steed. With thoughts of joy in her mind, thinking and thankful that Link's okay. But, of-course he is. He defeated Ganondorf in the name of Naryu, Farore and Din! Of-Course he'd be perfectly fine! Probably something in the master sword activated. Because, in the old legend a voice from the sword resonated within. Maybe that wasn't just a legend?

* * *

 ** _~X~_**

* * *

Link makes it to Hyrule field, where he sees Epona in the distance, with...Zelda following?! Wow, Link thinks that he must've made her worry a-bit. Zelda, not Epona.

Link waves to Epona and Zelda, shouting "Hey, over here!"

Zelda's face looks amazed! She didn't think Link would say anything. He's usually quiet! 'What happened in there?' Zelda thinks to herself. "Link!" Zelda shouts back.

Epona is faster than Zelda's horse, Light-Bringer _**(I'm calling Zelda's horse Light-Bringer because there's no official name for it.)**_ Epona reaches Link, and nuzzles up to him. In a way of saying she's glad that her master and friend came back perfectly okay and unharmed.

Suddenly light forms around Link and Epona, and a orange, red and yellow dark knight looking figure comes out?

"Link, the world needs your help. Every world needs your help to destroy an evil force..."

* * *

 _ **~0~I~0~**_

* * *

 ** _OHHHH! Stuff's going down._**


	4. Update

Update: So, yeah. I may have forgot this existed. And honestly? I don't really know where I was going for this. What I'm trying to say is that chances are that this is 1000% dead. I am terribly sorry, truly.


End file.
